Little Problems
by Azure Ocean22
Summary: A new student arrives at Pinkerton, someone that Zero thought she'd never see again. Zero begins to drift apart from I.N.K to spend more time with Jake, causing jealousy to flair among her other friends. But when the past catches up to them and the two are forced to flee Pinkerton, will I.N.K put aside everything to help Zero and Jake, or leave them to face their problems alone?
1. What The Taxi Brought In

**A/N:**** My cover image is something I drew myself, it's a picture of Zero and Jake, now at Pinkerton. I changed Zero's appearance a little, and Jake may or may not have his scar on the correct side, but oh well. The second cover image for Alone is also my own drawing, it's of Jake and Zero when they were much younger. **

* * *

I slouched in my seat with my arms folded on the desk- out of boredom, not politeness- and silently exhaled, having an over-whelming urge to just rest my head on my arms and fall asleep. Although I didn't. I would definitely have a death wish if I even dared to blink. It wasn't that I hated the lesson… Actually, scratch that, I _hated _the lesson. Or the students. Well, at least I don't hate_ all_ of them. The biggest reason was the teacher, if she could even be called that.

You see, the word 'teacher' usually implies that you actually _'teach' _something. As we are in a boarding school the word 'teacher' definitely means that you _teach the students something. _In fact, the correct phrase used to describe our teacher would be; _highly unintelligent wanna-be teacher who devotes a large amount of her abundant free time creating far-fetched schemes aiming to gain control of the school, and possibly the world. _

Oh, and did I mention she really couldn't sing? I mean seriously, I don't even know why she bothers, it sounds like a cat being dragged through a bush backwards; not that I know what that sounds like, I'm just assuming it sounds bad. "Zero!" Did I mention that's my name? No? Oh, well, now you're filled in. Wait! No you're not. I forgot one important aspect. I actually have friends. Three of them to be exact.

Vin, who was currently situated to my right, in the seat next to mine, his blonde hair in its usual style and light blue eyes filled with sympathy. Newton, who was sitting in the row across from me and Vin. He was on the left side of the desk, watching me with his huge square glasses- somehow they made his brown eyes seem smaller- and spiky ginger hair. Last of all Trixie, who was currently resided next to Newton, sitting straighter in her seat and concealing her purple ball-point pen with her hand, her green eyes fixed on me, creased with concern while her chocolate-brown hair was held back with her red hairband.

"Zero!" Macbeth snapped again. Yes, that's out teacher's name, Sadie Macbeth. I also have come to realise that she sounds like a character from one of Shakespeare's plays, so you don't need to point it out.

"Um, yeah?" Next to me, Vin dropped his pen and leaned out of his seat to retrieve it.

"Would you care to complain as to why you are not listening?" I tilted my head in confusion. Surely she wasn't asking my to complain? Surely? I hid a smirk with my fingers, just waiting for her to realise what she'd just said.

"You mean explain?" Newton interjected, before shrinking down in his seat when Macbeth's gaze flickered to him. His correction earned him with a stony glare and 1,000 lines of _'I must not correct Ms Macbeth during class'_.

"Would you care to _explain _to me why you are not listening?" She asked, tersely. I had a hand covering my face at that moment, using all my will-power not to burst out laughing. Vin had hit his head on the bottom of the desk once he had grabbed his pen. While everything else was going on he was complaining about _how much freaking chewing gum was actually stuck to the bottom of the desk. _ He muttered something under his breath. I caught the words 'bloody disgusting' before I realised I should answer Macbeth's question.

I raised an eyebrow. "I was listening." I replied innocently, which didn't really help since I was about the most uninnocent person ever. It was a blatant lie and definitely not one of my best, but Macbeth wasn't the smartest of people so just maybe I'd fool her.

No such luck. Her ruler smacked the wooden desk right next to my hand with a satisfying _thwack. _I was unimpressed to say the least. "Then tell me," She said, her voice low and dangerous, filled with loathing. "What I was saying."

"_Germany is the capitol of Europe." _

I smirked. "Germany is the capitol of Europe." I repeated. Only Macbeth could spew out such lies. There is no capitol of Europe. Europe is a continent. You see? Us, the students, are smarter than Macbeth. Speaking of Macbeth, she looked very put out about not having a good enough reason to punish me. She shot me a glare before storming back down the aisle to the front of the class. I was the '_Teen Terror', _I always deserved to be punished. At least, that's what she thinks in her mind. I switched my gaze to Trixie. _"Good call."_ I whispered, through my ear piece. It was my way of saying, _thanks. _Since the word itself would only slip out of my mouth on rare occasions. Very rare.

"_No problem." _

For an explanation to all this; me, Vin, Newton and Trixie were part of a secret organisation of kids that aimed to thwart all Macbeth's evil schemes, keep our identities hidden and complete our homework, all in a day's work. We are called I.N.K; The Invisible Network Of Kids. We basically stop Macbeth from taking over Pinkerton school, with only us four knowing that we have saved our fellow students butts, and get nothing in return. Fair deal? Yeah right.

Newton, our Gadget Guy had made them, and by 'them' I mean a way of communication from a distance. For me, I have my headphones; receiver in one ear, transmitter in the other. Trixie has her purple pen and Vin has his watch. Newton's is kinda gross. He sticks his finger up his nose. Gross, I know. But it's how Trixie gave me the answer, through her pen, preventing Macbeth from giving me any reason to write lines.

I was snapped back into reality when a very unwelcomed situation came flying towards me. Well, came flying towards me and Vin. I gave him a small push before ducking my head in the opposite direction; the spit ball soared through the gap and landed on the wall with a _splat. _Its sender, Burt looked vaguely disappointed that the ball didn't reach its target and was set to aim another one when Macbeth's voice made him jump and lose his grip on the straw. "Burt! Write out: _I Will Not Spit Across Macbeth's Classroom_, six hundred and fifty thousand times!" She practically screamed the instruction. Burt stuttered out a feeble answer before beginning to write.

Me and Vin exchanged glances before smirking and trading a small high-five underneath the table. "Vin, Zero you too!" Macbeth barked.

Our smug expressions were wiped off our faces. My face was fixed in a scowl, while Vin's mouth hung open in disbelief. I delivered a sharp kick underneath the desk before he could complain. Vin shot me a glare. I rolled my eyes and leant back in my seat, counting down from ten in my head.

_10, 9, 8, 7. _Vin was now watching me with curiosity, he was trying to attract my attention but I just smirked.

_6, 5, 4. _Macbeth droned out an incorrect fact, as usual.

_3, 2. _She turned as I whispered the numbers under my breath.

And, _1\. _Her yell was blared out by the trill of the school bell.

I turned to Vin and gave a simple shrug. "Hope you didn't start writing." We grinned and collected our stuff, throwing them in our bags. I casually slung mine over my shoulder while Vin fiddled with the straps of his backpack. I gave an impatient tut. "Just leave it." We speed-walked down the aisle and ducked out of the classroom before Macbeth could call us back, Newton and Trixie hot on our heels.

It was recess so we went to our usual spot in the playground. I placed a foot on the lower, blue-coloured bar and reached across, slinging my other foot across the yellow bar and quickly pulling myself onto it. I enjoyed sitting there because it was much higher than the blue one and the others couldn't reach so I had it to myself. Trixie and Newton sat on the orange lower bar opposite, already in the middle of a conversation about something-or-other

Vin was staring up at me, he wasn't tall enough to get up and always complained. I rolled my eyes and extended my hand. Vin's face lit up, he took my hand. I almost slipped off trying to pull his sorry butt up. He bounced up and down excitedly after he finally got his legs over and was securely sitting on the bar. "This is so cool!" He exclaimed, looking around, his head flicking in all directions. I was surprised he didn't get whiplash.

"Calm down," I sighed. "You're going to fall off." I left out the bit of, _you're going to fall off, and bring me with you, _as it wasn't on of the most appealing things ever.

Vin's reply was cut short as a Taxi pulled up at the gates. Most of the children in the playground ceased all activity to stare. Those that didn't were people who hadn't noticed. Vin tilted his head in confusion. "What's going on?"

"No idea… But it looks like we're about to find out." Trixie answered, frowning as she stared at the Taxi, as if it was some majorly difficult move in chess. Trixie's really into chess by the way. Newton peered out from behind Trixie, watching the taxi with his little brown eyes.

My heart hammered in my chest. Why should I be scared? Several perfectly good reasons all including the words, _my dad. _The door opened. My brain screamed at me to run but my body wouldn't allow it. It was as though I was super-glued to the bar, I could feel my hands shaking and Vin's gaze boring into my back as he worriedly looked over at me. I thought I was going to fall off, or vomit, or both. He steadied my as I swayed, my head spinning as a thousand thoughts were ran through my brain.

I gasped as a fairly tall boy climbed out with a duffel bag in his hand. He leant back inside, pulled out a black bag and, slinging it over his shoulder he began walking towards the gate.

He was slim, and pale skinned. His brown side fringe swept down from his left side, covering his right eye and ending around the height of his earlobe, the rest of his russet hair finished slightly unevenly down his neck. His eyes were a soothing hazel-brown, big and almond shaped with an unmistakable, mischievous twinkle. His short sleeved tee-shirt showed how his arm muscles were defined, a scar through his left eyebrow was vaguely intimidating. He had his hands stuffed in his jeans pockets as he strolled through the playground only a few metres from where I was, his mud clad trainers scuffing along the ground as he went.

I watched as Burt scowled, and, looking the boy up and down several times, glance over at his stupid friends who nodded eagerly, he marched up to block the boy's path. "Hey you." He growled, which took nerve as Burt was a full forty centimetres shorter than the boy. "Where are you going?" My first though was to yell 'it's none of your business'. My second was to run over there and get between Burt and the new boy as I knew Burt would get pulverised.

The boy didn't answer. He didn't even look up. He just continued to walk forward. Burt shoved the boy backwards. The boy glared at the floor and slowly took his hands out of his pockets, clenching them as he walked forward a second time.

By that time I had slid off the bar, ignored Vin as he called after me and sprinted over to them. I slid in front of the boy, already dropping into a Karate stance, glaring at Burt with a don't-you-even-try-it expression. "Hey, babe, I can look after myself." The boy said airily, speaking for the first time and looking up from the ground to be faced with the back of my head, which is fair to say might have looked vaguely familiar if he was actually focusing.

"Jake Harper, I am currently trying to get even with you, do me a favour and close your big trap." I answered, smirking as the boy went through three easily recognisable emotions; confusion, realisation and elation. "And if you want you face to stay pretty, don't you ever 'Hey, babe' me again."

_Three._

_Two. _

_One. _

"Zee?" He spluttered, shocked, genuinely surprised and overwhelmed with a sense of joy that he wasn't alone any more. He actually had found his long-lost friend. "Zee? Is that really you?" The words came out choked, I thought he was going to cry which was just what I needed. "Oh, my God, I could kiss you!" he exclaimed.

I turned to him and screwed up my face as Jake examined me, actually checking whether I was The Real Zero. "I'd rather you didn't." Jake just chuckled and wrapped me in a hug. I hugged him back, tightly, because right now I just really didn't want to let go.

I was completely unaware that behind me Vin's face had turned to thunder. He was glaring at Jake. I'd never hugged him before, not even when he practically saved my life from that giant caterpillar. Now this random boy- who they'd heard nothing about, obviously- turns up and I'm actually hugging him and actually smiling. "I missed you, Zee." Jake was one of the few people that I allowed to call me Zee. It was a nickname Luke gave me. Jake heard it and began using it too. The nickname was special. The two people that ever referred to me by it left me or was left by me.

It had been five years since I'd last seen Jake, five years since I ran away from home and found Pinkerton, as much as I'd hate to admit it, I missed him, I really did. I scowled when I realised everyone was staring at us, slack-jawed in disbelief. "What?" I demanded. "You've never seen a boy and a girl hug before?" I shot glares at them. "Get used to it." I snapped as Jake pulled away from the embrace, grinning as he looked me up and down.

"You've grown." He commented, flashing his now straightened teeth in his trademark grin. "We I last saw you, we were both about this tall." He held his hand horizontally and lowered it below his shoulder, almost half the height we stood at now, and measured the height we had grown since that time, before I lightly punched him on the arm.

"C'mon, I'll show you to Mr Soper's office. Assuming that you're going there that is." I said, rolling my eyes and wheeling him around after Jake nodded, confirming my thoughts. It was the same procedure for everyone. I lead the way, with Jake striding beside me, chatting away, leaving around thirty stunned classmates and a very jealous Vin behind us.


	2. The New Room

**A/N:**** Yes, I do realise that this is not the best chapter I've ever made, but I have tried. Seriously, I've been on hiatus because of writer's block/Tile Barn, hardly my fault... (All my fault, just trying to shift the blame) Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! R&amp;R please xD**

* * *

"Welcome to your new room." I declared, pushing open the door and stepping to the side so Jake was able to enter first. Jake hitched his bag back onto his shoulder as he walked into the room, giving it a once-over glance before stopping in the middle to turn and stare at me. "I know it's not much, but maybe we can pin up some posters or something? You know; if you want to, that is." I rushed on, barely pausing for a breath. I can't believe I was being so nervous. _Did it really take five years for so much to change between us? It feels more like fifty…_

Jake was still staring at me, a weird expression still plastered on his face. My face dropped. "You don't like it, do you?" Jake jerked; his head snapping from side to side as he glanced around, before blinking several times. I frowned at him, not quite understanding his sudden surprise. "Are you okay…?" I asked uncertainly, narrowing my eyes as Jake attempted to cover up his strange behaviour.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Just… thinking… Yeah, _thinking._" I raised an eyebrow before shaking my head; I held my tongue though, not bothering to question his answer. Then he seemed to remember something. "Oh, and Zee, the room's fine." He tilted his head slightly, a small smile turning up at his lips. "I hear you go by Zero now."

"Yeah." I gave a small grin, satisfied that I didn't do anything wrong. Jake dumped his duffel bag onto the floor but carefully removed his other bag, placing it onto his new bed as though it was the most delicate thing in the world. Then I realised what it was and my eyes filled with involuntary tears. I pushed them back down, but my voice still came out choked. "You actually kept it." I whispered and saw Jake's body stiffen. "All this time, you actually kept it."

Jake turned around, he had a small smile spread across his lips, but also looked like he was blinking back the tears. To cover it up he gave a small, simple shrug. "It was the only thing I had left of you, Zee… You left without saying goodbye, remember? But I guess leaving the guitar is your way of saying it, right?" To respond I just nodded, it was the only thing I trusted myself to do. Jake's smile widened slightly as he continued something I couldn't quite recognise sparking in his eyes. "Y'know, I played it every day. Never missed a single day, not one. I was sick? I played it. Went on holiday? Brought it with me. My parents didn't understand, but who'd expect them too?"

I just surged forward and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me, squeezing me tightly into one of his massive bear-hugs. I could smell his natural Jake smell. It was just that distinctive smell of his deodorant, the fresh, almost citrus-y scent of his shampoo and the small, almost non-existent scent of his fabric softener. "It's yours now." I broke away and stared at him, tilting my head but keeping quiet. He gently picked it up before outstretching his hand, smiling the same cheery, with a hint of his usual cheekiness, smile I hadn't seen for five years.

I reached out but hesitated. His grin widened as he slid it into my hand. I grinned and closed my hand over it, looking up as if waiting for permission and unzipped the case- only after Jake had frantically nodded his head- quickly taking the guitar out as though my life depended on it. My breath hitched in my throat as I glanced over it, I could see the scratch over the side and the easily recognisable dent in the neck, the small chips across the edge and minuscule scratches on the sides. Parts of the fabric on the case that was frayed and the zip that drove me insane by getting repeatedly caught on the edges. And what's more is that it was exactly how I'd left it. It was almost as though nothing had changed.

I gave a small hesitant strum of the strings, grinning as it sounded completely tuned before breaking into a guitar solo, my grin becoming contagious for Jake who was miming air-guitar and jumping about on his bed, flicking his head up and down crazily. Laughing, I climbed on and joined him, although actually having a guitar I didn't need to mime, and we just jumped about, kicking out and spinning around, nearly falling off or crashing into each other several times, laughing more than I ever had before.

Finally we stopped. But that was only after Jake had slipped off the bed, a cartoon-like expression of surprise plastered across his face as his arms wind-milled and his body tipped backwards so slowly it was like time itself was dependent on that very moment. He had hit the floor with a loud thump, me following him down with a more graceful landing. "Okay, that ground is _hard._" I giggled loudly, heaving him up after he took my outstretched hand.

"Um, are you alright? I was just walking past and there was this massive bang..." Kathy's hesitant voice drifted through the door. I and Jake gave sideways glances at each other, smothering our giggles with the back on our hands. Only after we heard her light footsteps padding away did we burst into laughter.

"Y-you just fell off the bed... and she was like; _are you alright_... and _your face_!" I laughed hopelessly, clutching my stomach and pedalling my feet in the air. Jake's voice was incoherent as he spluttered out words in between gasps of air.

"I know!" Jake screeched, giggling helplessly. "I know!"

Then I realised something; we hadn't changed at all.


	3. Interrogation Time!

**A/N:**** Been a while since I updated this. Anyway, time for the third instalment of this story, I hope you enjoy it. I do not own anything other than Jake, and more importantly this plot. **

* * *

I, chatting happily with Jake whilst expertly slipping through the narrow spaces between tables seated with numerous students, strode over to the Cook-O-Matic, a massive imposing machine that towered over everything situated around it. Jake upon catching sight of it, froze, staring up at the machine, curious but slightly hesitant to approach the giant metal monster.

After walking on a few steps and realising my companion was not following, I turned, a quizzical expression on my face. Seeing Jake perfectly intact, staring upwards with a child-like expression of awe on his face, me made me smile. "C'mon," I called over. His eyes averted back to me, but he stayed rooted to the spot. "C'mon." I repeated, laughing as his eyes bulged slightly. "Stop being silly." I chastised, taking the two steps it took to close the gap between us and gently closing my hand over his upper arm, leading him toward the machine. "It's not going to hurt you, Jake."

Jake ran his free hand through his hair as he was pulled over to the Cook-O-Matic. "I wasn't scared." He replied defensively, scowling slightly at my expression of amusement.

I just rolled my eyes as I released his arm and picked up two trays from the pile before me, passing the second to Jake. Deciding to break the silence that had fallen upon us, I began instructing him on how to get his food. "Okay, look; you put your tray here," I instructed, guiding Jake over to the designated area and pushing his tray down. "They you look for your name on this," I gestured to the panel which listed the of names of all the students beside me, a small red buttons next to the neatly printed names. "You find your name, but since you've just arrived yours won't really be on here. Should we see if we can get two of mine?"

Jake, albeit confused, nodded anyway. I pressed the button next to my own name and my trademark Friday dinner was produced onto Jake's tray. "Oh, my God. You're amazing." He said, grinning at me as he spotted his favourite rice dish.

"I know." I replied, smirking as he grabbed the tray and some cutlery, tapping his foot against the polished Linoleum floor waiting very impatiently while I collected my own dinner and began threading through the cafeteria, heading over to my usual table with Jake trailing behind. "Hey guys." I greeted, as I sat in my usual place next to Vin, while Jake just hovered uncertainly a few paces away. The ebony boy seemed to be aware of the cold glare Vin was sending him, and awkwardly scuffed his shoe against the floor, feeling quite uneasy.

Noticing his absence once again, I turned. "They won't bite you." I teased, smirking as he shot me a mock scowl, without failing to notice how his eyes lingered slightly longer over Vin while he glanced around at the other occupants of the table. "Vin, budge up a bit." I ordered, taking note of his obliging expression as we scooted over to make some room for Jake. "Here, plant your bum."

Jake made an small Tsk noise, shaking his head slightly as he slipped in beside me. "You're really bossy sometimes, you know that?" He stated, laughing at my outraged expression.

"I am not!"

"Are too." Jake teased, poking his tongue out.

I lightly punched his arm. "Am not!"

"Are too!" He repeated, before chanting it in a sing-song fashion while I pretended to sulk.

Trixie cleared her throat from across the table, halting all conversation happening between us, she was smiling slightly as we turned to her. "Zero, aren't you forgetting something?" I stared blankly back at her as she laughed softly. "Don't you want to introduce us to your friend?"

"Oh! Yeah, I was getting to that,"

"_Sure you were._" Jake said, disguising it with a mock cough but purposely making it audible.

"Yes, I was," I replied, shooting him a glare to which he grinned cheekily back, and nudging him as he laughed. "Guys, this is Jake." A waited for the chorus of 'Hey's' to die down before continuing. "Jake, these are my friends; Vin, Trixie and Newton."

Jake grinned mischievously pulling me into a headlock and, ignoring my protests, gently grinding his knuckle against my head. "Ah, who would've thought you could have friends, Zee?" He laughed, releasing me and turning to grin at the others. "Hi, it's nice to meet you. Glad you've been keeping her outta trouble while I wasn't here."

Newton bounced up a little in his seat. "You stopped _Zero _getting into trouble?" He asked, a little awed.

"No," I replied for the boy. "If _I _recall it was always _you _getting the both of us _in_ trouble." I finished, jabbing a finger at the boys chest while simultaneously scooping up some food on my fork and beginning to chew contently.

"Guilty as charged," Jake grinned, placing his hands up as if he was surrendering.

When everyone calmed down, Vin piped up for the first time since they'd sat down. "So Jake, how long have you known Zero exactly?"

"Hmm? Oh, since we were little."

"Yeah? You must've been pretty close, right? I frowned at the blonde, suspicious of his behaviour. "Did you live near each other? Or, y'know, go to the same school or whatnot?"

"We still _are _close." Jake replied, grinning at me. "And yeah, both. I lived right ne- Ow!" Jake exclaimed, flinching as I kicked him underneath the table.

Concerned, Trixie leant forward. "What happened?" She asked.

I was glaring at him with the ferocity Jake hadn't seen in years. This was a warning. "Bloody bit the inside of my cheek." He moaned, rubbing his face self-consciously.

"Must've been pretty cool." Vin stated, dismissing Jake's injury with no concern what-so-ever and returning to their previous conversation quite swiftly. "What was she like when she was little?"

Jake shifted a little uncomfortably. "She was alright. I mean," He glanced a me. "Zero was Zero, y'know. Just er... younger and smaller..." I was certain he saw a muscle jump in my jaw and was beginning to get slightly nervous, and he was never good with nerves.

"Hmm..." Vin mused. "You must know a lot about her. Y'know, like that birthmark she's got on her shoulder."

Jake frowned. "What're you- Ow!- Bloody hell, Zero!" Jake yelped, scowling at me. "What?"

Without any trace of sympathy, I grabbed his collar and pulled him rather forcefully to his feet. "You need to go unpack."

"Zero-"

"Now." I instructed with such a cold tone in actually sent shivers up his spine. I watched his figure swerving between tables, quickly retreating out of the cafeteria before I swung around to face Vin. "What is your _problem_?" I yelled, angrily.

"_What_?" I could see Trixie and Newton shrink back in their chairs a little; both were intelligent enough to realise a major shit storm was stirring.

"No, don't you dare act all innocent with me! You know _exactly_ what you were doing." Vin glared angrily as our little argument began to attract attention. "You can't just bloody interrogate people like that! Especially my friend! What is wrong with you? Trying to extract personal information about me from other people!"

"I'm sorry for being curious! You never tell us anything Zero, what did you expect me to do?"

"Respect my privacy!" I shouted, exasperated. "If I don't give you answers, well then deal with it! Don't try and be sneaky and interrogate my friends!" I threw up my hands, words couldn't explain how I was feeling. "I trusted you, Vin. I _trust _you. I don't expect you to... to... to be so... so conniving!" I pushed back my chair, slamming my hands down on the table. "You disgust me, Vin. I thought we were _friends._ I don't even want to _look_ at you."

And with that I promptly stormed out the cafeteria.


End file.
